plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Petal-Morphosis
225px |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Flower Trick |ability = Transform a Plant into a random Plant. Draw a card. |flavor text = For when it's time to turn over a new leaf. }} Petal-Morphosis is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability transforms a selected plant into a random plant from the entire game and draws a card. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "petal," referring to the petals that appear when playing the trick and "metamorphosis," referring to the fact that it can transform a plant into another plant. Its description references the phrase, "Turning over a new leaf," which means to make a fresh new start with one's life. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Trick *'Abilities:' Transform a Plant into a random Plant. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description For when it's time to turn over a new leaf. Update history Update 1.4.14 * : Draw a card. Strategies With Petal-Morphosis can be a game-changer, assuming you are lucky enough. While the result can be as powerful as Three-Headed Chomper, it can be something weak as Button Mushroom. Therefore, you should play it on a weak plant, or a plant that is about to go down (preferably one that is unable to hurt anything) so that you won't have anything to lose. This trick can also replace Seedling in some cases, due to its fragile stats and weaker ability, although Seedling is much cheaper. Keep in mind that it also gives you an extra card, so it can be useful when you want to get another card or activate Dino-Roar abilities, not the mention that it is the only card in the Kabloom class capable of drawing cards. However, Petal-Morphosis is a poor choice in that aspect, as pretty much every other card with the same ability (to draw a card) is more efficient. Additionally, it can be used to boost Muscle Sprout, or to activate Astro-Shroom's ability, as the former boosts itself when Petal-Morphosis transforms a plant, while the latter does damage to your opponent when this trick is played, due to transforming also counting as playing a plant. But as mentioned before, there are better options for that purpose. So generally, Petal-Morphosis is usually just extra gravy to press your luck, as Molekale and Transfiguration are much better picks for a specialized transforming deck, while its ability to give you a card is outclassed by many others. Against This trick is as unpredictable as Seedling, except that you have no way to prevent it, and there's no limit on what plant comes from it. Thus, prepare for anything, even legendaries like Captain Cucumber or Shooting Starfruit. If you have to face plants that are capable of dishing out lots of damage, your priority will be to destroy that plant as fast as possible while surviving. Gallery Petal-Morphosis PvZH 1.4.14.png|Petal-Morphosis' statistics PetalCard.PNG|Petal-Morphosis' card PetalMorphosisGrayedOutRareCard.png|Petal-Morphosis' grayed out card PetalMorphosisCardImage.png|Petal-Morphosis' card image Petal-Morphosis HD.png|HD Petal-Morphosis IMG 2634.png|Petal-Morphosis being played Red Envelope Bundle PvZH.jpg|Petal-Morphosis on the advertisement for the Red Envelope Bundle RedEnvelopeBundleAdvertisement.png|Petal-Morphosis on the advertisement for the Red Envelope Bundle Old Petal-Morphosis Description.png|Petal-Morphosis' statistics Petal-Morphis silhouette.jpeg|Petal-Morphosis' silhouette Receiving Petal-Morphosis.jpeg|The player receiving Petal-Morphosis from a Premium Pack PM Animation.gif|Petal-Morphosis animated PetalGet.PNG|The player receiving Petal-Morphosis from a Premium Pack Petal-Morphosis silhouette.png|Petal-Morphosis' silhouette Receiving Petal-Morphosis.png|The player receiving Petal-Morphosis from a Premium Pack Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants